The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-36734 discloses a steering apparatus that includes a ground clamp. The ground clamp connects an electronic device such as a horn in the steering column to the vehicle body, thereby grounding the electronic device. Specifically, the electronic device is connected to a tilt hinge shaft fixed to the steering shaft via the ground clamp. The tilt hinge shaft is the pivot of tilting action of the steering shaft.
The ground clamp of the steering apparatus disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-36734 includes a C-shaped holding portion, which holds the tilt hinge shaft, and a spring portion, which arcuately extends from an end of the holding portion and away from the center of the holding portion, and an end portion, which is formed by folding back an end of the spring portion. The ground clamp is configured such that, with the spring portion elastically deformed, the holding portion holds the tilt hinge shaft and the end portion contacts the outer circumferential surface of the housing of the steering column. This electrically connects the steering apparatus to the vehicle body via the ground clamp. The housing of the steering column includes a receiving portion. When the steering column is tilted, the end portion of the ground clamp is moved. At this time, the receiving portion prevents the end portion and the housing from being separated from each other.